secret admirer
by Ermilus
Summary: Orihime and Rukia have been friends for years. Nothing has ever been able to come between them...But all of the sudden everything starts to go south. Orihime has a secret admirer who seems determined to ruin their friendship and the new hearthrob in school is also causing trouble for the girls
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach. Folks this is my sista story hope u like it. Review ok

**The secret admirer**

**As** the sun came up a new day began. Inoue was ready to start a new school year. She ran to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done with her shower she went in front of her mirror to put on her make-up.

She hoped that the little blue men at school would find her attractive. Slowly she brushed her long hair.

"Inoue time for breakfast…" a sweet voice called.

"Coming mom…" She rushed downstairs to see what her mom had prepared.

"Ooh mom, pancakes, my favorite. Did you put wasabi or red bean paste in it?" she was practically drooling.

"Honey, you do know, that red bean paste isn't meant for pancakes". Honestly her mom didn't know which side of the family she got that from. It sure didn't come from her side of the family.

Inoue clearly wasn't listening. She was spacing out again.

"Inoue…Inoue are you listening?"

"The little blue men are…" Inoue blurted out.

"Hi hi "She laughed nervously. " Sorry mom I did it again didn't I?" She took a quick look at her watch, it was 8.45am. She was late for school. "Mom I have to go, I'm late."

Without waiting on her mom's reaction, she ran out of her house, into her Ferrari. Orihime liked the life she was living. She had everything she could ever wish for. Enough money to spend and the perfect friend, Rukia.

Rukia and she had been friends for years now. And as she parked her car in front of the school she saw Rukia walking towards her. "Orihime you're late! Where were you?" adjusting her Chappy brand Bag.

"I know. I'm sorry. The little blue men made me late. But come on let's hurry to class." Said Inoue not waiting for her friend response as she drag her inside the school building

After two periods of English and two periods of Spanish it was finally time for recess. Rukia and Orihime were walking to their lockers.

Rukia stared, as the boys were watching Orihime, who of course was obvious. She never knew if it was jealousy she felt. She loved Orihime as a sister but she always felt a pinch of anger when guys would only look at her friend and not at her.

Rukia always doubted the fact that a guy would chose her over Orihime. But no matter what she'd always remain a good friend to her.

"Today class sure was boring Rukia." …..No response….." Rukia?" Are you listening?" she turned to look at Rukia, who seems to be lost in thought.

"Oh, yes Orihime, it sure was." She trailed off.

Orihime stared at her friend for a longer moment. Honestly sometimes she just couldn't understand her. As Orihime opened her locker a piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and gasped.

"Rukia look!" her hands were shaking.

Rukia grabbed the piece of paper from her hand. Her eyes widened.

**Dear Hime,**

**Always wear that beautiful smile of yours**

**Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer**

"Who sent this?" Rukia asked with a troubled voice. She was practically radiating in anger.

"I don't know."

Inoue getting over her shock took the piece of paper back from her friend. She was shocked at first but now she found it quite sweet that she had a secret admirer.

But of course she saw the worry in Rukia's eyes. So to calm her down she said: "I'm sure it's nothing. Come on lets go back to class." Rukia who still didn't have a good feeling about this nodded and walked to class.

Rukia and Orihime were not the type that would fight often but when they did, they'd always go days without talking to each other. That's why they always try to avoid discussions that can lead to them fighting. The hours were going pretty fast. In a blink of an eye the last period was over. Orihime and Rukia made their way to the car.

Every Monday, Orihime would drop Rukia off at home, because her mom worked late.

Rukia made her way to the school gate as something or dare I say someone caught her eye. She quickly gave Orihime a light push so she would look too. "Orihime look….who is that guy?"

"I don't know Rukia….but he's very cute" she said while giggling.

The two girls stared at the boy. He had orange hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was tall and had a slight sexy way of walking. The girls knew that a guy who looked like that could only cause trouble so they made a pack.

"Rukia….he is very attractive. But for the sake of our friendship I think its best that we stay out of his way. I don't want any guy to come between us."

"Ahah, yes Orihime you are right. He does seem like trouble. So it's a deal. Not a word we shall say to him. Best friends honor."

And they left it at that.

Weeks went by and they didn't say a word to him. Orihime heard how the girls at school would talk about him. She even came to discover his name. It was Ichigo. She wanted to talk to him but the little blue men warned her that Rukia would not approve of something like that. And her friendship with Rukia meant the world to her.

Orihime stared out the windows in class. Her mind was elsewhere. Rukia wasn't at school today. When she called at her house her mom told her that Rukia had a cold. Four periods later she was standing in front of her locker. It was 2 weeks ago that she got a letter from her secret admirer. She had a feeling that she had received another one so she quickly opened her locker. And there it was. A pink card this time. She grabbed it and started reading

**Dear Orihime,**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I dreamed of you last night**

**Hope you did too.**

**Sincerely, your secret admirer**

Orihime chuckled. He dreamed about me? She thought. "Who?" A group of girls stared at her, for she didn't realize she said that out loud.

"hihi its nobody" she lied blushing a bit. She didn't wait for their response as she quickly made her way to her Ferrari.

Froemmmm….."

Froemmmm…"

"Tskkkk"

"Tskkk"

"Start car! Come on!" she begged.

"Having problems miss?"

Turning around, her hands started to shake. It was the orange haired boy. What was he doing here? I'm not suppose to talk to you she thought.

"Uhm the car isn't starting. But I'm sure it will soon" He's even cuter up close she thought. Did she just think that? Her face was already turning red.

"I could give you a ride home. That is if you want of course. Cause…u have a flat tire." He smiled at her.

That smiled just know made her feel…

"What? My tire is flat?" she cried. "It must be the work of the little blue…" halting herself as her grey eyes widened. He'll probably think I'm a weirdo. Looking up, she saw he was smiling amusingly down at her.

Orihime sooner realized she had no choice but to hitch a ride. She decided she'd accept the ride but she wouldn't tell Rukia about it. After all it was just a ride right?

. "Okey, I live right around the corner." She suddenly said shyly.

The ride home was very quiet. She would always glance at him from time to time.

"Sexy…" face reddens.

"I'm sorry?" his eyes never left the road.

"Ooh uhm nothing" Orihime made the mistake of thinking out loud again.

The car pulled over at Orihime's house.

"Thanks for the ride home." Grabbing her back from the back seat.

"Anytime my name's Kurosaki Ichigo by the way." He said looking at her with those beautiful brown orbs.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, Nice to meet you Kurosaki- Kun" she smiled. "uhm, I don't know how, I can thank you properly Kurosaki-kun"

"Well I know way you could thank me." He said as he leaned in closer to her.

Orihime knew what was coming next. He was going to kiss her. She wanted to stop him but her hands were numb. Did she want to kiss him? As she was trying to make up her mind she felt his lips touch hers. It was too late. He'd already kissed her. Without thinking she kissed him back. For that short sweet moment she forgot about Rukia.

That was until she saw Rukia standing right in front of her door steps staring at them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u peeps for the sweet reviews. Again I don't own bleach**

**He's mine!**

**Rukia's **eyes widened as she saw what she didn't want to believe. She closed her eyes in disbelieve. And as she opened her eyes the image was still there. Her best friend Inoue was kissing the guy she promised not to speak to!

'Inoue…' she said lightly.

She knew that she couldn't hear her but it was all she could say at that moment.

Inoue was shocked. She didn't mean to do this to Rukia but she really liked kurosaki-kun. As she stared at her from the distance she felt a real pain in her heart. For when she looked at her friend she didn't see anger or hatred in her eyes. All she saw was disappointment.

"Kurosaki-kun I must go…" she said grabbing the handle on the door so she could step out.

"But why" ichigo asked. The disappointment could be heard.

Ichigo couldn't understand why she was acting so strange after they shared something so special.

Inoue was nervous, for she didn't know what lie to tell him. So instead of saying anything at all, she just opened the door and ran away as she felt tears roll from her eyes.

Inoue didn't know if she should run towards her house and face Rukia or if she should just run away. Run away to some place where she could think. What kind of friend was she anyway?

But to honor her friendship she decided to go and face her.

'How could you?' Rukia shouted. She was clearly angry bolting her fist.

'I'm sorry' she sobbed. Inoue felt dirty.

"You're sorry? This is what you always do! You think that you're the only one that guys like. But you're not! You made me promise to stay away from him for the sake of our friendship and I fell for it like a rock!" Rukia felt good as she had been holding on to these feelings for so long.

Inoue stared at the ground, for she found it too difficult to look her in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to kiss him. It just happened. He likes me and I like him too. Please try to understand…." She trailed off

'Don't ever talk to me again. You got what you wanted….i just hopes that it was worth losing me!' Rukia didn't leave room for argument. Turning around ignoring the pain in her chest.

It was a week now since the fight. They didn't speak to each other. Inoue would always call Rukia but she would never answer her phone.

Riding her Ferrari, on her way to school, she started to wish that the little blue men had warned her or at least kept her from making such a mistake. She missed her friend but she also really liked Kurosaki-Kun. She didn't want to choose but the kiss…"

She's even been avoiding Ichigo for the most time. That was about to change as she saw him walk towards her car as she was parking...

"You're hiding from me" he said. Flashing her a smile.

"No….I just have been busy." She stuttered.

'Can we hang out this Saturday?' he asked.

He took a step closer to her car.

What should I do she thought. As she was thinking she saw how he was leaning in closer. He stared deep in her eyes. At that moment she felt like she couldn't say no. her mouth moving without her permission

"I'll give you a call." She said feeling like she would faint.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting by the phone." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked away. As that happened Rukia passed by. She saw them again didn't she?

Trying not to worry too much she made her way towards her locker.

When she got to her locker, her hands started to shake and she felt a cold shiver go down her back. There was a red rose taped to her locker door and on that rose there was a note.

**Dear Orihime,**

**One day I shall have the courage to come speak to you.**

**One day I shall show you how I feel**

**One day I'll show you my emotions are real….**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Orihime no longer thought this was cute or romantic. She wanted to know who this stranger was.

As she looked to her left she saw someone watching her while reading the letter. The eyes kept staring at her. She put the rose in her locker and started to walk towards the eyes that were watching her. A strong feeling in her gut told her that he was probably the one who put all those letters in her locker.

When she got closer the shadow started to disappear. He was running away. Orihime started to run after him.

"Wait!"

"Wait!...I want to talk to you" she said as she was running out of breath.

He was cornered. There was nowhere else to go. Finally she would see who wrote all those letters. It was dark so she had to get closer to see who it was. She got closer and closer. And all of the sudden….."

He was gone. No one was there. She knew she saw someone but how could someone disappear just like that. Only the little blue men could explain this to her.

The bell rang…"

Time for class…"

She made her way to class. The hours went by pretty fast. Rukia didn't say a word to her. Inoue decided that she'd try to talk to her again during recess. She counted the periods as they went by. And as usual she was spacing out again. When she came too she saw that everyone was already out of class. It was already recess. She quickly made her way to the cafeteria.

There she is…"Inoue thought.

"Rukia.." voice soft as she called her.

Just when she was getting closer, she saw how Rukia made her way to Ichigo's table.

What's she going to do there?

She started to panic. Please don't do this. Not with him…She watched as Rukia put her hand on his hands and how she whispered something in his ears. She wrote her number on a napkin and gave it to him. Last she touched his hair and made his way to her.

"Hello my friend" Rukia said mockingly

"Why are you doing this? You know how I feel about him." Inoue felt the tears treating.

"I'm tired of you undermining me Inoue. Why don't we just let him chose who he wants. If he likes you that much then you shouldn't be worried.

"I don't want to do this. You're my best friend. I'm really sorry." Inoue didn't want this. She wanted her best friend back.

Rukia took a last look at her, shook her head, and said: "You should have thought of that before." And walked away confidently.

And at that moment Inoue felt her heart break. Tears started to run down her cheeks again. As she wiped the tears from her eyes her phone rang. Though her hands were shaking she answered.

"Hello?" her voice shaky

….. No answer

"Hello?"

…. Nothing

"Hello? Who is this?" Inoue was nervous.

"Inoue…." The caller voice said smoothly.

"Yesss…?" she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I love you."

Beep Beep Beep….He hung up!

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own bleach and as always thank u guys for reviewing. **

**Who are you?**

Every since the phone call Inoue has been sleeping with one eye open. She couldn't figure out who the caller was because the call was from a blocked number. She didn't know what to think. Who was this person?

The weekend would always go by so fast. Another day of school meant another day of stress for Inoue. As the alarm clock went she crawled out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Though her mother was asleep she felt like someone was watching her through the windows. The fear of someone watching her made her hands shaky. Inoue shook the feeling of and showered as quickly as possible.

After her shower she put on a red mini-skirt with a cute white blouse. She wanted to catch Ichigo's eye today. She added a light pink blush and put on some lip gloss as the finishing touch.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"You look great." She told herself and made her way to the Ferrari. It was officially three weeks since she had spoken to Rukia. She stopped trying to call her. She had finally given up on their friendship. What hurt her the most is that the little blue men would always remind her that it was all her fault.

When she arrived at school she started to get nervous. She didn't want to find another letter in her locker. As she got closer to her locker door her hart started to race. She slowly put her combination shaking a bit. She opened the locker door and found…NOTHING. Inoue felt relieved. This was a great way to start the day she thought.

Making her way to class she started to think of her other friends. Before she became best friends with Rukia she would always hang with Ishida, Rendji and Shinji. But as she got closer to her she drifted further apart from them. Today she decided she'd hang with them again.

As she walked through the class room her eyes went left and right just to see where the groups of guys were sitting. Looking in the back there they were. She walked towards them smiling widely.

"Looks who's coming over here" Rendji whispered. He was stil shocked after all. Ishida gave him a light push signaling him to be quiet.

"Hello guys." Inoue said with a bright smile.

"Hey Inoue-san." Ishida observed her from top to bottom while uttering these words.

There was no denying the fact that the chemistry was still there. After all the only reason Ishida and Inoue broke up was because he decided that he wanted to discover who he really was. She remembered that she spent nights crying over him. Until one day she woke up and all her feelings for him were gone. When he decided he wanted her back it was too late.

"Can I sit with you guys today?"

"What's the matter Inoue? No one else wants to talk to you?" Shinji said grinning.

.

"Shut up Shinji! Of course you can Inoue-san."Ishida smiled but you could clearly see how he was hurting.

Inoue sat down in front of Rendji for that was the only empty spot. In the beginning her conversations with the guys was a bit awkward but the more they spoke the more they started to accept her.

"I'm sorry for being…" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. The look they gave her was enough.

She almost forgot how crazy the gang was but what made her the happiest was the fact that she didn't get any letters.

…

…

….

Thursday was going pretty well that was, until the bell rang for them to go home. When she made her way to her Ferrari she couldn't believe her eyes. Rukia stepped into Ichigo's car and they drove away.

"Kurosaki-kun." Why would he give her a ride? Or were they going on a date? These thoughts made her feel dizzy. Making her way to her car she bumped into Loly, spilling her juice all over her cloths.

"You whore!"

"I'm sorry Loly. I didn't see you." Eyes wide.

"You didn't see me!" Loly shouted. "You just ruined my three thousand dollar blouse!"

Inoue didn't know what to say. She wished the little blue men would come to her rescue. Everyone started to stare at them. She didn't like being embarrassed.

"I'll pay you back." She calmly said. Showing weakness in front of everyone wasn't an option.

"I don't want your money! No wonder you have no friends, you stupid spoiled bitch" Loly pushed her hard.

Not expecting it. She fell faced down on the pavement. Not long after laughter's broke out.

Inoue picking herself up ran towards her car. She couldn't bear the shame nor the pain. Wishing she hadn't gone to school

….

….

….

…..

.

Inoue didn't want to be at school but her mom thought otherwise. Making her way to her locker, she felt everyone eyes on her.

"Be strong "she repeated as a mantra

She opened her locker door and there it was. A purple letter. Why now? She thought. Just when everything was going south this letter showed up. Inoue didn't want to open it. She refused to let this person have power over her.

But then again would it really be better not to know?

'One last time.' She told herself.

**Dear Orihime,**

**Everything I do….**

**I do for you**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

What does that mean? Just as she was thinking that Ichigo popped in front of her. In reflex she quickly put the card behind her back.

"Hello Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun "She said coldly.

Inoue was tired of Ichigo having power over her. First he kissed her and then he goes out with Rukia? What did he want from her?

"Sorry that I'd been avoiding you. But I missed you so I figured I'd come talk to you." His amber eyes burning in to hers grey ones.

"Why were you avoiding me?"Voice trembling .

He took a few steps closer to her and did this without taking his eyes off of her.

"I was busy thinking…" he trailed off.

"About what Kurosaki-kun?" she wanted to look at anything but him.

"About you of course. I just didn't like how I came between you and Rukia. I heard that you guys were best friends before we met. I just didn't know how to face you. I felt like…no I feel like it's my fault. So yesterday I took Rukia for a ride and talked to her." Closing the distance between them.

Inoue couldn't believe her ears. So she was wrong about him.

"Talk about what?" she was curious now.

"I told her that I like you. And that she shouldn't let me come between your friendship and some other things. Then she told me that she just needed some more time."

"You like me Kurosaki-kun?" her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it he liked her or maybe the little blue men were playing tricks on her.

"I thought you already knew." He leaned in and kissed her softly purring his feeling into it.

After Ichigo left Inoue ran to class. She didn't care that everyone was staring. She was just happy. "He likes me!' she shouted while running through the hall way. It didn't matter if they called her weird Ichi-kun liked her.

When in class she went straight to Ishida and the others. She told them the story.

"That's great Inoue-san.' Ishida clearly jealous but he still tried to be happy for her.

"That's not what we heard…"

Ishida and Inoue turned towards Rendji and Shinji.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked with a soft voice.

"You guys didn't hear?" Loly's dead!"

Inoue dropped the pen she was holding.

"What do you mean she's dead?" she felt light headed all of sudden.

Shinji started ."It was in the papers this morning. Somebody chopped her into pieces and put her in a garbage can."

"Yeah and to think she pushed and cursed you yesterday. Funny how karma works huh…"

Inoue didn't know what to think. How could this have happened? Who could have done that to her?

…

….

….

….

Ishida picked up the pen that she had dropped and gave it to her.

"Thanks Ishida." She said with a smile.

'Everything I do, I do for you Inoue-san…..'

At that moment Inoue's heart stopped for a slight second!

'


End file.
